Blood Brothers (Earth-616)
(living brother); formerly , Thanos | Relatives = Each other. | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 8'0" | Weight = 800 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = The Blood Brothers have thick, leathery brown skin, inhuman facial features, and are very tall with massive muscular size and development | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; Former thralls of Thanos | Education = | Origin = Roclites | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Starlin; Mike Friedrich | First = Iron Man #55 | HistoryText = The Blood Brothers were large twin ape-like aliens originally in the service of the conqueror Thanos, acting as the guardians of his first base on Earth. Pursued by Drax the Destroyer, the duo battled the superheroes Iron Man and the Thing in a bid to stop them from interfering in Thanos' plans. When they failed to do so, a disgusted Thanos teleported the Blood Brothers away. They reappeared years later on Earth in the service of the villain the Controller. Again they battled Iron Man, who defeated them with the aid of the hero Daredevil. Sometime later, the United States military discovered Thanos' old Earth base, and after activating some of the machinery they accidentally teleported in the Blood Brothers. The two battled the Avengers and were eventually depowered by Thanos' brother, Eros. The Blood Brothers were imprisoned, but were later released by the hero Quasar and left on the planet Mars. Later, they attempted in vain to stop Rogue of the X-Men from rescuing a mutant extraterrestrial of the Skrull race. The brothers later fought with Earth's many of Earth's superhuman heroes and villains against an invasion by Ego the Living Planet. After becoming imprisoned along with alien criminals Paibok the Power Skrull and Lunatik, they crash-landed on Earth, where one brother perished in a confrontation with Drax the Destroyer. The surviving Blood Brother started being weakened due to no longer being able to feed off his brother's power. He was found by Mister Knife, who used the Black Vortex on him to unleash his cosmic potential and make him join his Slaughter Lords. | Powers = Symbiosis: The Blood Brothers were linked symbiotically in a way that isn't entirely known. This symbiotic relationship directly affected the superhuman abilities of each. While within a close proximity, such as a few feet, their powers were at their peak. The further away from one another, the more their powers decreased. Now that one of the brothers is dead, the current levels of the remaining brother's powers, if he has any at all, isn't known. Superhuman Strength: The Blood Brothers each possessed great superhuman strength, at least while they were within close proximity to one another. At their peak, which was usually at a distance of only several feet, each brother could lift about 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: The Blood Brothers could also run and move at speeds that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the level of performance was dependent upon their proximity with one another. Superhuman Stamina: Depending upon their proximity, the Blood Brothers' advanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. At their peak, they could physically exert themselves for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in thier blood began to impair them. Superhuman Durability: While in close proximity to each other, the Blood Brothers were highly resistant to conventional physical injury. They could withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to extremes of temperature and pressure, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Superhuman Agility: In spite of their great bodily mass, the Blood Brothers' agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As with their other powers, their proximity to one another directly influenced their agility. Superhuman Reflexes: Their reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Though they had no formal training, the Blood Brothers were formidable hand to hand combatants, essentially using street fighting techniques that allowed them to make full use of their great strength. They were also familiar with technology and weaponry that are far beyond that of the current development of Earth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Blood Brothers' greatest advantage was also their greatest weakness. Their symbiotic link that granted them their powers could be used to negate those powers by keeping them apart from one another. While 20 yards from one another, they've been rendered unconscious from a blow from a normal human being. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Killed by Drax Category:Roclites Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Leaders Category:Formerly Deceased